


this is a sastiel drabble

by Elendraug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 10/24/13 for <a href="http://moriartilives.tumblr.com">jessica</a>, who was having a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a sastiel drabble

**Author's Note:**

> happy sastiel everyone
> 
> set between 8.07 and 8.08

With Kevin and Linda safe at Garth's houseboat, they have a moment to relax. Dean steps out to go on a beer run. Castiel wants another shower; not that he needs it, but he enjoyed it earlier in the day, and he's still not up to full strength.

Sam gives him a _look_ , met by a quizzical stare from Castiel, until Sam smirks and lets out one of those unsure half-laughs because he's nervous. Realization hits. Castiel smiles back and backs away from the motel bathroom to sit beside Sam on a pillowtop mattress that should've been replaced years ago.

Sam braces a hand on Castiel's shoulder before leaning in to kiss him. Cas slides his fingers into Sam's hair -- there's plenty to grab, and it's always satisfying -- and returns it.

When they part, Castiel says, "I missed you too." Sam, frantic, pulls him into an almost brutally tight hug, as if lessened pressure could result in the angel dematerializing. Castiel lifts a hand to rest on Sam's bicep, tense through his thrift shop shirt, and closes his eyes.

They're still holding each other when Dean breaks the silence with the clack of a keycard and a collection of 40s rustling in a plastic bag.

To his credit, he doesn't say anything, just sets down the bag on a side table and gives them a minute before clearing his throat.


End file.
